




by Skwurlluvr



Category: Star Wars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2005-05-29
Updated: 2005-05-29
Packaged: 2013-09-10 17:35:26
Rating: K
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: www.fanfiction.net
Story URL: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/2415216/1/
Author URL: http://www.fanfiction.net/u/700253/Skwurlluvr
Summary: Padme shivered as she began to process the sounds in the room. R2’s steady stream of chirping was slowly sounding louder.
“R2 be quiet now. She’s back with us. She gave us a start, didn’t she?” 3PO remarked. --- Padme will not die in childbirth. She





	

Padme shivered as she began to process the sounds in the room. R2's steady stream of chirping was slowly sounding louder.

_"R2 be quiet now. She's back with us. She gave us a start, didn't she?" _3PO remarked

"_ohhhhhhhhh" _Padme moaned. She took a slow deep cleansing breath to get the oxygen back down deep into her lungs. The drug apparently slowed her breathing nearly too much. C3PO and the medical droid had a hard time reviving her.

Padme had made the decision even before she'd left for Mustafar that she'd better remove herself from the picture. She sensed Anakin's slide and began to blame herself and wanted no part of it. If she "died, "Anakin would not feel the need to save her and he would perhaps see Palpatine for what he really was, a very evil man.

She wasn't planning on the Force Choke that Anakin held on her; thank goodness Obi-Wan had been there. Surviving that was lucky enough, but she wasn't ready for early labor. All she could think about was how thankful she was that she'd given her instructions to the Medical Droid before she'd left.

Padme's labor was more intense than she'd imagined. The Medical Droid slipping in the extra IV made it difficult to concentrate on the pushing. She felt herself slipping by the moment_…."too soon…. too soon…."_ She thought as she felt her consciousness waning.

When Obi-Wan held up the first baby, she could barely focus_. "Luke"_ she whispered… She barely remembered saying, _"Leia……………." _And she was gone. What Padme doesn't remember is her last words to Obi-Wan, words that came from deep within her soul; a knowledge that her heart trusted…

Obi-Wan sobbed. For the first time in his life, he felt deep sorrow. If felt like his heart was being ripped from his chest. He would always remember this feeling, and much later would realize that this feeling was the only thing that prevented him from knowing Padme was still alive.

The Medical Droid immediately checked the IV in Padme's arm. He turned and watched her vital signs fade away. The drug he had administered would put Padme into a deep sleep, slow her breathing down to nearly nothing. No one would suspect. She would stay unconscious for days… long enough for the funeral.

Yoda knew what to do, but he was puzzled. He felt something unfinished…

"_Split up, they must be…."_

C3P0 helped Padme rise to a sitting position. Another deep breath cleared her head even more.

"_How long was I gone?"_

"_Eleven days"_ 3PO assured her. _"Baby Leia went to Alderaan with the Organas; they've adopted her as their own. _

"_And Luke? _Padme questioned

"_Obi-Wan has taken Luke to Tatooine to live with his grandfather and Uncle. Obi-Wan will stay there in exile to watch over him. Yoda thought it best to split up the twins so Darth Vader and the Emperor would not sense them."_

"_Good idea. I knew I could trust Yoda to make a decision to keep them safe."_ Padme then let out a long sigh.

Padme sat back and pulled the warm blanket up over her shoulders. She was still visibly shivering as she squinted to focus on the walls around her. Aware of a growing ache in her head, she slid back down in her bed and curled up and sobbed_. "It's impossible that I could lose Anakin and my babies at the same time."_ She thought…

"_Miss Padme"_ 3PO said urgently. _"You must secure yourself._ _We're about to land on Alderaan._

As the ship settled Padme knew what she had to do. If she were to make her way across the city to Bail's home, she would have to disguise herself. She hurried to her bathroom and began the process of bleaching her hair to a rich golden blonde. When the towel fell out of her hair, she stared at herself in the mirror. Not lowering her eyes she slowly reached over and felt for the scissors on the right side of the sink…….

As Padme walked down the ramp out of her ship, she approached the dock-hand.

"_Please get rid of this ship for me. Sell it, trash it, do whatever you want to with it, just destroy the paperwork, please."_ She knew if she left any trace of herself behind with the ship, her plan would be foiled…

The hustle of the city was just what she had hoped for. The crowds were huge and everyone was in a hurry. It had been a long time since she walked the city streets of **Alderaan. **C3PO and R2 had a hard time keeping up with her. Her head down and with a determined walk she made her way down the narrow streets and up to the gates of Bail Organa's home…

The Organa home was as beautiful as it was huge. Padme's hands trembled as she reached out to ring the bell. Her thoughts were consumed of scenarios played out in her head_…."What if he recognizes me? What if he won't take me in? Should I have included him in my plan?_

As the door slowly opened her nerves were calmed a bit when she saw it was not Bail who opened the door.

_"I've heard the Organa's have a new baby. I'm seeking work as a hand-maiden and nanny. I'm sure they could use the help…"_

The droid opened the door farther and motioned for Padme to enter. _"Please wait here……."_

Padme walked to the other side of the grand room to look out of the balcony. She scanned the small lush lake surrounded by snowy peaks. It seemed so far removed from the…._"How beautiful this place is. Leia will be happy growing up here. I only hope I can be a small part of it……."_

The sound of footsteps brought her out of her daydream and she turned quickly around to face Bail Organa. Bail stared at her without saying a word. Padme lowered her eyes as if to break the connection Bail was trying to make. She hesitated for a moment then slowly raised her eyes to meet his gaze. Bail squinted his eyes as he searched Padme's own eyes, and then almost in an instant his eyes relaxed into a warm look of familiarity. His lips turned as a smile began to form on his lips. A look of total recognition settled on his face.

_"Pa…………..?"_

_"Please sir," _Padme quickly interrupted_, "My name is Aladima………." _.

Bail froze and stared into Padme's eyes, searching…. Wanting to ask _"Why…"_ but quickly realized this was something that should not be discussed at this time. He let out a sigh and corrected his expression to one of formality. He stood tall and cleared his throat,

_"What can I help you with, young lady?"_

Padme intentionally softened her voice and once again lowered her eyes_. "I'm seeking employment. Word has it you have a new baby and I'm sure you could use the help. I'm asking only room and board as my fee……"_

Bail's feigned formal expression melted into a look of puzzlement. _"Please sir," _Padme begged, _"I'm an escaped slave of the Tuscans and I wish to hide……"_ Padme knew Bail had recognized her, and her nervous heartbeat began to calm when she realized that Bail was not going to ask questions. After what seemed to be an hour of uncomfortable silence, Padme was nearly ready to drop on her knees as Bail reached out to take her hand.

_"Of course young lady. We can't let the Tuscans find you here. Yes, I could use the help. You're hired. Let me get your room ready for you..._


End file.
